


Somewhere We Can Breathe

by DoreyG



Series: Astrophysicist and Lover [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (No events of the episode are directly mentioned here but shush), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: Captain's Holiday, M/M, Sudden and unexpected feelings, thorough preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up to peaceful darkness. His VISOR off, the bed beside him empty, the air of the room cool on his skin as he sits up and tries to gain his bearings.</p>
<p>"Data?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere We Can Breathe

He wakes up to peaceful darkness. His VISOR off, the bed beside him empty, the air of the room cool on his skin as he sits up and tries to gain his bearings.

"Data?"

"Geordi," there's a distant sound, a sudden shuffle of movement as Data re-enters the room and approaches the bed. It sinks under his weight, just a little; he's slightly amazed by how he immediately feels that tiny bit safer, "you are awake."

"A stunning deduction, Mr Data," he teases, but can't mind _too_ much. That's just Data, after all. Lovable, literal, slightly naive Data - and he quite honestly wouldn't have him any other way, "could you maybe..."

"Of course."

There's more shifting, surprisingly lacking in awkwardness for an android and a blind man tangled up in bed, and then Data carefully slides his VISOR on. There's a stutter of darkness for a moment, a slightly worried catch of air in his chest... But the world soon returns to light and he smiles triumphantly, back to himself in no time at all.

Data is sitting back on the bed, watching him with something that he can only call fondness. His long limbs are folded up underneath him, his pale skin glows through the darkness. If he hadn't been corrected into a vague form of compliance, and by vague he means _vague_ , he'd say that a small smile was playing around the curve of Data's mouth.

He grins in reply.

...And reels him in.

"Geordi?" Data asks in mock surprise, but goes willingly. Settles between his thighs with charming grace, even drops a kiss to his knee and fixes him with a look of something akin to adoration as he settles down. He's cool, but warms quickly in the space between them - stretches out with a happy little sigh that _may_ make his heart do joyous, medically impossible somersaults in his chest.

"Kiss me."

Data obliges, with another little quirk of his lips that does not at all help with the medical impossibilities of the situation. The press of his lips is dry, but soon grows wet as he pushes up into the kiss. His hands are cool, but soon grow hot as they trace gently across his skin. The skin of his stomach-

" _Ah_!"

...And lower.

"Geordi," Data murmurs breathlessly, drawing back to give him a look that _tries_ to be disapproving but that falls short far from the last hurdle, "that was unfair. I was not expecting-"

"Of course you weren't," he agrees amiably, his eyes singing _liar_ , and reaches up to pull Data into another kiss - a longer one this time, a brush of lips that leaves them both gently shaking "...Ready for round three?"

And Data's lips twitch again, Data's eyes flash with something _so close_ to the humanity that he so desperately desires, Data's hands shift slowly sideways to brush against the skin of his arms, "you are... Insatiable?"

"Now is not the time to grapple with wording, Data," he lectures, mock sternly, and then _laughs_ \- loud and free, enough to send a flutter of something close to genuine pleasure across Data's face, "and yes, yes I _am_."

But luckily, _extremely_ luckily and he still has to pinch himself at times to remember that it's quite real, Data has a touch of the insatiable about himself. Given permission, and _what_ permission, he leans in _hungrily_ \- captures his mouth again and downright devours it, a deep touch and flicker of lips that leaves him panting.

He responds in kind, a little harder and _just_ as hungry - surges up into the kiss, allows their bodies to melt together. He digs a hand into Data's shoulder, clutches Data's hip with the other. He probably won't leave impressions this time, he's failed the last few times after all, but he can always _hope_.

"Are you...?" Data mumbles into his mouth, a cut off jumble of words layered over a gasp. He _claims_ that his big android brain never shuts off, but he humbly claims to know better - a flick of a switch, a push of the hips and-

_Ah!_

...Data gives him a pleased look, from beneath his eyelashes. As it turns out, the whole brain shutting off thing is pretty easy for the both of them. He should remember that.

(He won't.)

"I'm ready," he huffs needily, biting back on a honest to god _keen_ as Data lowers his head and bites his way back down his throat, "if you are- _Data_!"

"That is my designated name," Data answers, only a touch shakily, and reaches out for the bedside table as fast as he can possibly move - grabbing for the tube of lube placed there about halfway through yesterday and barely moved since.

Data is quick in his preparations, quick and efficient and _hell_ does that somehow turn him on even more. He prepares his cock thoroughly, a few quick pumps of his hand that leaves his mouth hanging open and his eyes slightly glazed, and then shuffles forward again - his fingers already coated and glistening in a way that makes his skin tingle and his limbs shake.

The first finger in, as ever, is enough to get him groaning. The first one rumbles out through his chest - and then, at Data's faintly amused look, a few more follow it of their own accord. Hang in the air, hot and ready and _right_ in a way that makes him want to do all kind of foolish things.

The second finger, in a way that is _entirely_ unexpected, does little to quash that urge. It's an extra bit of pressure, an extra bit of _pleasure_ that sends sweetness sliding through his limbs and leaves his mouth dry. Data continues watching him, continues looking amused - he can only groan again, throw his head back against the pillow in a gasping kind of ecstasy.

The third finger, such a _shock_ , only increases it. Sends a babble of words, don't ask him to repeat them because _honestly_ , punching out of his mouth at a frankly stunning speed. From the look on Data's face, still so very close to amused, a certain name is probably in there somewhere. From the look on Data's face, so near to fondness, a few declarations have probably slipped out too.

(He can't find it in himself to mind; not here, not anywhere else. He's pretty sure that he'd do _anything_ for Data, with a ferocity of feeling that _should_ scare him but that instead just feels... Well.

The rightest thing that he's ever felt. Ever, in all his years as an engineer.)

And, as if in time with the yammering of his thoughts, Data twitches his lips and _twists_...

Then draws back, draws out with a gentle kind of speed that leaves him _keening_ and reaching desperately for Data's heat. His entire world has narrowed to a single point, his ability to draw on the past or think of the future has vanished in the blink of an eye. He can only see Data - Data's eyes, Data's mouth, Data's twitching fingers, Data's cock-

_Data_.

Because his Data is many things, many more things than he believes, but he's _never_ been cruel. Another quick twitch of his lips, a little heave of his chest- And he's sliding back _in_ , adjusting their position and bracing himself and breathing in and-

_Thrusting_.

_Mm._

They shudder together for a moment, a long one. He can feel the sweat glistening on his arms, and _whimpers_ just softly at the slight sensation of it. Data's jaw has gone slack above him, his eyes have gone wide and staring - a low noise starts in the back of his throat, rumbling up until it spills out into the air-

And then he breathes, and closes his mouth.

And _moves_.

The sudden sensation of it, as ever, is enough to send his fingers digging into Data's shoulders. He gasps, a touch surprised, and then _groans_ \- clings on, harder and harder and _harder_ until he's pretty sure that any human partner would have bruises to wince over in the morning.

Data, of course, is no such thing. He blinks a little at the pressure, allows his own curious brand of smile to flutter over his face and _adjusts_. Making his thrusts deeper, slower - a hit of sweetness that strikes him right to the core.

He shakes, rumbles a soft moan. Data is instantly there to swallow it up.

The rhythm is sweet and _teasing_ , and he wouldn't have it any other way. Granted, he didn't have much experience before Data - but he's still perfectly willing to name Data as the best in the universe, and _fight_ for that title if need be. The thrusts remain slow and deep, and he arches up into them - finds himself murmuring little catches of words again, little things that he finds himself quite unwilling to hold back.

Data, being Data, listens with something akin to fondness flashing in his eyes. Leans down to press a kiss against his forehead - and then picks up the pace again, pressing him down into the bed with the kind of skill that only _Data_ can muster.

He gasps again, _groans_ again. There's something sweet in his limbs, humming from his chest. He can't quite place it, but if he could-

The thoughts fly out of his head, driven willingly before an ever growing tide of pleasure. His point of reference narrows again, retracting and retracting until there's only him and Data and the insistent push of Data's hips. He gasps and groans, mumbles and moans, throws his head back against the pillow and bites his lip and-

Data is right there with him. His breathing growing harsher, his thrusts growing sloppier, his eyes growing less focused. He doesn't groan, but the signs of his pleasure are clear to anybody who cares to look. He doesn't babble in an unknown tongue, but his lips twitch and his eyes flash and he looks _so_ very close. He doesn't-

But then he opens his mouth, and moves his tongue, and starts to whisper so sweetly into the- _Ah!_

The train of thought is lost again, and it _almost_ occurs to him to be annoyed. It's rather hard, though, when his entire world seems determined to float away on a sea of pleasure.

_Ah_.

...Well, that was unfortunately poetic.

Data doesn't seem to mind, though. Data only slumps down on top of him, seeming slightly breathless himself, and brushes another kiss to his forehead. Follows up with on to the tip of his nose, and then his mouth when he starts to laugh at the unexpected bit of sweetness. They draw free from each other slowly, untangle their limbs and then retangle them in a more comfortable position. Everything around them is sweet, quiet - the entire room seems to have taken on a hazy glow.

"...Data," he starts eventually, thoughtfully pursing his lips.

"Geordi?"

"Just wanted to hear that from you, that's all."

And Data, beautifully perfect Data in the dark peacefulness of the room with the quiet ship buzzing around them-

Smiles.


End file.
